


As We Laugh

by butterflyslinky



Series: Gotham Fairytales [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, The Golden Goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: If there's one thing people could call Bruce Wayne, responsible isn’t it.But he's going to learn very quickly.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Gotham Fairytales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/865080
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Gotham Fairy Tales





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place several years before every other story in this series.

If there was one thing people could call Bruce Wayne, responsible wasn’t it.

Oh, he was clever enough, if you could get him talking. Charming, in his way, though his smile faded as soon as he thought no one was looking. Reckless, helpless, and without a single care in the world.

For the most part, the citizens of Gotham found Bruce’s behavior amusing, or at least tolerable. His butler, however, was starting to get annoyed.

“Master Bruce, you have to start taking some responsibility!” Alfred said as he brought in the mail.

Bruce glanced at the pile of bills. “Deal with it.”

“You are twenty-one years old, you can deal with your own bills.”

“What the hell do I even pay you for?”

Alfred gave him a harsh look. “You pay me to run your household,  _ sir. _ ”

“And the household includes the bills.”

“Master Bruce, do you have any idea what it costs to run this place?”

“No?” Bruce lit another cigarette. “I’m rich, what’s it matter?”

“It is surprisingly costly to run a large house with only two residents,” Alfred said. “Costly and time-consuming. Maybe sometime I should take a holiday and let you see what it’s like.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Come on, Alfred, you haven’t taken a vacation in eight years. Why the sudden interest?”

“Because, Master Bruce, you are an adult now, and you are going to start behaving like one.” Alfred wasn’t full-glaring, but only because he valued his place too much. “I think that settles it. I will be taking a long overdue holiday beginning next month…let me see…” He stepped across to the kitchen, ignoring how Bruce hid behind his morning Gazette. “I believe my contract states that I am entitled to one month of vacation per year, plus twelve weeks of sick time per year…rounding up, of course” He glanced up. “Well, it looks like I’ve saved up a full three and a half years of leave...but let’s call it three. I think I’ll visit my niece in Liverpool.”

Bruce huffed. “You don’t mean that, Alfred, seriously…”

“I’m afraid I do.” Alfred set down the paper and stowed it back in its drawer. “Either I take my three years leave starting next month, or you can have my two-week’s notice starting now.”

Bruce blinked at him. “Fine,” he said. “I can survive a few years without you.” He gestured impatiently with his cigarette. “Go pack.”

“Thank you, Master Bruce.” Alfred was smirking. “More coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Then learn to pour it.” Alfred gave an ironic bow and left the kitchen.

*

Bruce didn’t take Alfred’s threat seriously until a month later when Alfred actually left. The month leading up to it, Bruce did make a cursory effort to learn what actually needed to be done to maintain the house, but he didn’t think it could be too difficult. After all, it was just him in the manor—it wasn’t like there was a full list of decisions that needed to be made daily.

For the first few days, it was…fine. Sure, Bruce had to arrange his own food—Alfred had strictly forbidden the rest of his part-time staff from entering the kitchen years ago—but that wasn’t too difficult, as there was always something in the kitchen. Or at least, there was for the first week. The bills came at the end of that week as well, long, boring things that Bruce couldn’t really comprehend, let alone figure out how to actually pay. Most of the house was cleaned by the part time staff, though every now and then one of them would knock on the door to his study and ask about some mundane thing and Bruce…wouldn’t have an answer.

When he went down to the kitchen that weekend and couldn’t dig out anything he knew how to cook, Bruce realized he was in trouble. Then again, the only things Bruce knew how to cook were either microwavable or coffee—and he didn’t have any more coffee.

Bruce groaned and realized he would have to do some grocery shopping, and it was only then that he realized he had never set foot in a grocery store in his entire life. He wasn’t even sure where the grocery store was. Then again, Gotham had plenty of them, right?

It took Bruce over an hour to find a suitable grocery store, and the moment he stepped inside, he was hopelessly lost. He thought he had dressed down today, but clearly no one but him wore a suit coat into a grocery store. He stayed near the entrance for several minutes, observing what the other people did to try and figure out what he was supposed to do.

“Bruce?”

Bruce turned and relief washed over him as Jim Gordon stepped in, followed by his little daughter. “Detective,” Bruce said, maybe a bit stiff.

Jim looked rather bemused to see him. “What are you doing here?”

“Um…” Bruce found himself blushing. “Alfred’s taking an extended holiday and…I ran out of coffee.”

Jim glanced at his daughter—what was her name? Bobby? Brenda?—and shook his head. “You’ve never been grocery shopping before, have you?”

Bruce shook his head, eyes down. Jim sighed. “Grab a basket and follow us…Barbara, do you think we can teach Mr. Wayne how the grocery store works?”

Barbara was staring up at him, judgment on her face that only a child could convey. “Why haven’t you shopped before?” she asked. “You’re a grown-up.”

“I’m an adult,” Bruce said drily. “There’s a difference.”

“Clearly,” Jim said. “Come on.”

Bruce picked up a basket and followed Jim and Barbara into the store. Barbara seemed rather smug at her superior knowledge as she chattered away about how to shop, how to tell a good price, how to find things you needed. By the time they reached the check-out lane, Bruce’s head was spinning. Who knew that an eleven-year-old girl would have so much information to share?

Bruce followed Jim back to the parking lot, feeling a little less ashamed. “Thank you,” he said. “And thank you, Barbara, for teaching me.”

Barbara preened and Jim just shook his head. “You should come over for dinner,” he said. “I’m worried about you eating pre-made meals for the entire year…you’ll have to re-tailor your suits before it’s done.”

“Oh, I…”

“Please, Bruce. Alfred or no Alfred, someone clearly needs to take care of you.”

Bruce sighed. “When?”

“As soon as we get everything put away…I take it you don’t know how the kitchen is organized, either.”

“Fine,” Bruce said. “I can do that.”

*

Dinner with Jim and Barbara was pleasant. Barbara talked incessantly about her dance class, and Jim said a few words about goings-on at the police department. Bruce was content to listen, and to see how people lived without a butler.

After dinner, Barbara cleared the table and Bruce leaned over the counter, trying to figure out how she washed dishes—his own had been piling up over the last week. She noticed and resumed her monologue, explaining every step with the air of a very smug child. Which she was.

Barbara excused herself shortly thereafter to do her homework, and Bruce retired with Jim into the sitting room for coffee. Jim was looking a bit tired, Bruce noticed.

“Anything wrong?” Bruce asked. “I mean…besides hopeless manchildren crashing your shopping day.”

Jim sighed. “Just…well, I feel my talents are being wasted,” he said. “I’ve got a homicide case I’ve been chasing for months, but the chief wants me to put it on hold because he needs a secret service force for Princess Talia’s visit.”

“I thought Princess Talia wasn’t arriving for another two months?” Bruce said, slightly alarmed. He had been informed she was coming, of course, and had his people arranging a ball at the manor for her.

“She isn’t,” Jim said. “But apparently everything has to be perfect before she gets here. Background checks on everyone she’s planning to meet with, streets cleaned up as much as we can, hotels scanned and resecured, shifts organized…it’s a logistical nightmare and if anything goes wrong, it could be a diplomatic disaster.”

“Doesn’t she have her own guard?” Bruce asked.

“From what I understand, she’s bringing a handmaiden and one guard,” Jim said. “Visas from Sataria are hard to get these days…she’ll probably hire a temporary staff when she arrives, but since she is royalty…”

“Well, I promise that the event at the manor will be perfect,” Bruce said. “Even if I have to work out the details myself.”

Jim blinked. “Maybe you should leave that to me,” he said. “Or hire a temporary butler while Alfred’s away.”

“I’m not replacing Alfred,” Bruce snapped. “And…well, I think today showed me he’s right. I need to learn how to be a grown-up.”

“Yes,” Jim said. “I think you do.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce survived another two weeks on his own. He managed to do his own shopping the next week unassisted, and while he was sure Alfred organized the kitchen differently, he at least managed to keep it neat. It was only when he was asked for details on the upcoming ball that he didn’t have that he went to see Jim again.

Jim wasn’t at his house. Bruce was a bit dejected for a moment before he remembered that Barbara was in a dance class that would be letting out soon. He turned and trudged toward where he thought the studio was—he had passed it a few times.

It took a while before he spotted Jim’s car outside the community center. Bruce went inside, feeling very, very lost.

Jim was waiting in the lobby. Bruce glanced into a few windows as he went over and paused in front of one. It was a gymnastics setup, one very small boy working alone. He moved fast, graceful, like a bird as he seemed to fly through the bars and rings. Bruce couldn’t help but stare, entranced.

“Bruce?”

Bruce jumped and turned. “Jim…I was looking for you. I needed your help with the ball.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “You could have phoned me.”

“I…could have,” Bruce admitted. “Sorry, just…”

“You’re lonely,” Jim said. “I get it.”

“Right,” Bruce said. He glanced back through the window at the gymnast.

Jim noticed. “Dick Grayson,” he said in response to the unasked question. “One of the most talented I’ve ever seen. Could go pro, if he can get the support.”

“Financial?”

“That…and the emotional.” Jim sighed. “Remember the homicide case I was pulled off of? That’s the result.”

Bruce stared at the boy—at Dick—as he finished his routine and dropped to the ground. “Parents?”

“Yeah,” Jim said. “Acrobats at Haley’s Circus…suspicious accident.”

“I remember reading about it,” Bruce said. “I had meant to go that night, but…unexpected business meeting.” He watched as Dick took a long drink from his water bottle. “And the boy?”

“Currently being shuffled between foster homes…they’ve had a hard time finding a good fit.”

“Why?”

“From what I’ve heard, he’s highly energetic and hard to get to focus…doesn’t follow rules well, his social worker suspects ADHD…plus gymnastic lessons are expensive. He doesn’t have a coach right now, I just bring him along to practice on his own while Barbara’s in class.”

“I see.” Bruce studied Dick Grayson for a long time. “You know people at social services.”

“Yes…”

“So…what do I need to do?”

Jim blinked. “Bruce, you’re not thinking…”

“Why not?” Bruce turned to Jim, eyes wide. “He needs a stable home and someone to provide for him…someone to nurture his talents. I can do that. And having someone else around…”

“He’s a child, Bruce. An actual human child who needs an adult to take care of him, not a puppy you pick up on a whim. He’s not just another charity project to bolster your public image and be handed off to someone else when you lose interest. If you want to adopt him, it will be an eight-year commitment, no matter what happens. He would need food, medical care, and education. He would need emotional support, and fatherly advice, and…all sorts of things! You’re twenty-one years old and you can barely take care of yourself...until two weeks ago, you didn’t even know what a grocery store check-out lane was! What makes you think you’re ready to take care of another person for eight years?”

“I know, Jim,” Bruce said. “I know that it would be a huge commitment…I know that it’s a lot of responsibility. But…the last three weeks have shown me that…that I need to be more responsible, that I need to figure out how to function. And…well, Barbara knows so much more than me. Children…they all have a lot more behind their eyes than you’d think. Maybe…maybe it would be good for both of us.”

Jim sighed. “Meet him first…actually talk to him. Then you can consider the idea.”

Bruce nodded. “I’ve got nothing better to do.”

They waited in tense silence until Dick came out of the gymnastics room. Dick smiled, a wide, sunny smile that sent a jolt of warmth through Bruce’s chest.

“Finished with your exercises?” Jim asked.

“Yeah,” Dick said. “Am I too early?”

“You’re fine.” Jim smiled. “Dick, this is my friend, Bruce Wayne. Bruce, Dick Grayson.”

“Hello, Dick,” Bruce said. “I saw your practice…I’m very impressed.”

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne,” Dick said.

Bruce glanced at Jim. “I’d…like to talk further,” he said. “Would you care to have dinner at my home, Dick?”

Dick blinked. “I…what?”

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Dick glanced at Jim. “If…if it’s okay with my…guardians,” he stammered.

“I’ll discuss it with them,” Jim promised. “And I’ll be in touch.”

Just then, the dance class let out and Barbara came scampering over and Bruce decided it was time to go. “I’ll call about the ball,” he said.

Jim nodded and Bruce excused himself.

*

Bruce heard from Jim again a week later, when the doorbell rang. Bruce had started to shout for Alfred to get it before he remembered that answering the door was another thing he had to do now.

It should not have been so strange to open his own front door, but Bruce had no idea what he was supposed to say. Alfred always answered the door and showed whoever it was in, either to the parlor or Bruce’s study, but now…

Bruce had to take ten deep breaths before he turned the knob.

Jim was on the other side, Dick next to him, looking very sad and scared, a stuffed elephant clutched in his arms, a bruise blossoming over one eye. Jim looked furious, though Bruce knew he was trying to hide it.

“Jim?” Bruce said, surprised.

“I don’t normally do this,” Jim said. “But he needs to leave the last foster home, so I’ve called in a few favors.” Jim handed Bruce a dossier folder. “Fill all this out and send it back as soon as you can. I hope you have a room ready.”

“I…yes, of course,” Bruce said, taking the folder by instinct. “But what…?”

Dick burst into tears and Jim’s face grew harder. “I just made two arrests and social services just placed four children. They were out of space for a fifth, so…here he is.”

Bruce nodded. “I see.” He swallowed, unsure what to do. “I’ll…I’ll go start dinner. Are you staying, Jim?”

“No, I need to get home,” Jim said. He knelt down to Dick’s height. “Do you think you’ll be okay staying with Mr. Wayne?”

Dick nodded, hugging his elephant tightly. Jim patted his shoulder, nodded to Bruce, and turned to go.

Bruce swallowed. “Well…uh…come in, then.”

Dick shuffled forward, following Bruce to the kitchen. Aside from the elephant, he had no other possessions. Bruce didn’t say anything until they were in the kitchen and he was pulling out eggs and toast, the only things he could cook well.

“Um…what would you like on your toast?” Bruce asked.

Dick looked at him with wide eyes. After a moment, he swallowed. “Butter and jam?” he said, sounding unsure.

“Can do.” Bruce started the stove, doing his best not to burn the eggs. A few minutes later, he slid a plate in front of Dick. Dick set his elephant on the chair next to him and slowly, very slowly began to eat.

Bruce sat down next to him. They were silent for a moment before Bruce ventured to speak. “Do you…want to talk about it?” he asked, hopeless.

Dick swallowed a few times. “They…they were gonna take Zitka,” he said. “They said I’m too old…and boys don’t need stuffies. And I wouldn’t let them and they hit me…so I snuck out and called Jim.” He looked up at Bruce, tears in his eyes. “You won’t take her, will you?”

“No,” Bruce said. “Of course not. It’s…she’s yours.” He blinked back a few tears of his own. “And you aren’t too old, and boys do need their stuffies…I still have mine.”

“Really?”

“It’s a bat,” Bruce said. “He’s been with me since I was a child.”

Dick blinked, a small smile slowly creeping over his face. “I bet he’s real good at scaring away nightmares,” he said.

“He is,” Bruce said. He swallowed heavily. “So…um…you want to stay here? I mean, I know you don’t really know me, but…”

“It’s a big house,” Dick said. “Do you live here all alone?”

“I…right now I do,” Bruce said. “I have a butler, but he’s taking an extended holiday right now.”

“How do you not get lost?” Dick asked.

“I only go to about four or five rooms,” Bruce admitted. “Most of the rest of the house is closed off…well…not locked up, but…it’s shut down for now.”

“Why do you have so many rooms for just you?”

“It’s my family home,” Bruce said. “It was built back when…when people had a lot of children. But I was the only one and…and my parents died when I was barely older than you.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick said. He was quiet for a minute. “I’d like to stay…there should be more people in the house.”

“There should,” Bruce said. He glanced at the dossier folder on the counter. “I’m guessing Jim is expediting the adoption papers…I…I just hope I can do this right.”

Dick looked at him for a long time. “I think you can,” he said. “And if not…I…I know you won’t hurt me.”

“No,” Bruce said. “I can’t promise much, but I can promise…no one is ever going to hurt you again.”

*

The next few days were surprisingly calm. Dick was still mostly in shock, so he stayed in the room Bruce had hastily made up for him—maybe not as nicely as Alfred would have done it, but Dick didn’t seem to mind. Indeed, Dick seemed too awed at the size of everything to care about Bruce’s housekeeping skills. Bruce only really saw Dick at meals. Their conversations were sparse at first, though as the days passed, Dick opened up more, soon starting to chatter away about anything and everything.

Bruce finished the paperwork Jim had left him fairly quickly and dropped it off when he took Dick to the community center for his gymnastics practice. Jim promised that social services would do their home visit quickly and the paperwork would get to a judge as soon as the report was written.

The social worker who stopped by stayed for a few hours, interviewing Bruce and Dick and inspecting the house with an inscrutable expression. Bruce hoped that his fortune and social standing would make up for his age and the fact that he clearly had no idea what he was doing—sure, he had mastered a few things over the last month, and Dick was fairly self-sufficient for a child, but that didn’t mean Bruce could suddenly manage parenting on his own.

She didn’t take Dick away at the end of the visit, so Bruce considered it a success.

A week after Dick had arrived, he glanced up at Bruce over breakfast. “So…um…” Dick fidgeted. “Have you ever seen the entire manor?”

Bruce blinked. “No,” he admitted, realizing it for the first time. “I don’t think anyone but Alfred has…I was asking the part-time staff and they told me they don’t even clean every room more than once a year. Most of it’s just dust coverings and such.”

“I’d like to see it all,” Dick said, a bit eager. “I mean…it could be an adventure!” He was practically vibrating in his chair. “Maybe there are secret passages!”

“Could be,” Bruce agreed. He thought for a moment. “Tell you what…why don’t we go together? We can pack a lunch since I doubt we’ll find our way back to the kitchen in time and we can see what’s in here.”

Dick’s smile was so bright Bruce felt like he could light up the entire city with it.

Within the hour, they were wandering the halls of the manor, opening doors that hadn’t been touched in months, looking under dust covers, discovering pictures and knick-knacks that Bruce had long forgotten or never seen. Dick kept up a steady stream of chatter as they explored, pointing out interesting details, looking for secret passages, and generally filling the place with warmth. The further they went, the more Bruce realized just how much he didn’t know about his own home, how many beautiful things had been lost when he shut himself off from the world.

And yet…finding it again, with someone as bright and happy as Dick was still good. Bruce found himself laughing, finding other details Dick didn’t see, scampering after his ward like he was a child again himself. It was good. It was nice.

They were indeed very lost by the time lunch rolled around, and Bruce was glad he thought of packing food to take with them. They ate in a large banquet hall, both laughing about the absurdity of trying to entertain dozens of people at once for dinner, seated together at one end of the table with their peanut butter sandwiches (the other thing Bruce knew how to make). They spent the rest of the afternoon looking through the various wings and corridors.

It was hours later that Dick was starting to stumble a bit. Bruce was starting to recognize landmarks again, so he knew they were near the end of the tour.

“Is it what you imagined?” he asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Dick said. “No secret passages, though.”

“That we found,” Bruce said. “We can look again some other time.” He smiled down at Dick, who was leaning against his side. “But for now, I think it’s time to find the kitchen again and have some dinner, then bed. Okay?”

“Okay,” Dick murmured.

Bruce hesitated, then knelt and scooped Dick up. It wasn’t hard—Dick was very small and skinny for ten years old. Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck and snuggled into him. “Thanks, Bruce,” he murmured.

Bruce smiled. “Of course,” he said. “Any time you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

With everything going on, Bruce had almost forgotten about Princess Talia’s arrival until about two days beforehand, when Jim arrived again, looking extremely harried.

“Right,” Jim said. “Princess Talia will be arriving on Friday, and the ball is on Saturday…everything in place?”

“Um…of course,” Bruce said. “At least…I think so?”

Jim closed his eyes. “Please tell me you didn’t forget.”

“I didn’t!” Bruce said defensively. “Just…give me a minute.” It took him more time than he wanted to find the checklist Alfred had left. “Okay! Ballroom is set up already and sealed until the night of, you’ve got security, catering is ordered complete with servers, I’ve got the orchestra booked, my part-time staff have all agreed to come in that night to clean, everyone who’s anyone in Gotham has been invited, and my suit is pressed…did I miss anything?”

“I don’t think so,” Jim admitted. “I’m impressed, Bruce.”

“Alfred took care of most of it before he left,” Bruce said. “Is Barbara going to be there?”

“What?” Jim said. “Why would Barbara be there?”

“I…thought she might like to come,” Bruce said. “I’m bringing Dick…they can entertain each other. Might keep them out of trouble.”

“I’m sure she’d love the idea,” Jim admitted. “But she’ll get bored within ten minutes.”

“So will Dick,” Bruce said. “And if they do, I’ve got a sitter lined up to take them upstairs.”

“Fair enough,” Jim said. “All right…I’ll bring her along.”

*

Bruce was starting to panic.

Everything was ready. The ballroom was perfect, the caterers and musicians were in place, Princess Talia would be arriving in an hour to “make an entrance” (because of course she needed to make an entrance)…

And Bruce had overlooked one very important detail.

“I don’t suppose you know how to tie a bowtie, do you?” he asked Dick in desperation.

Dick looked up forlornly from the one clutched in his own tiny hand. “No,” he said. “Papa said that ties were for rich people.”

“He wasn’t wrong,” Bruce muttered.

“You wear these all the time,” Dick said. “I’ve seen the pictures.”

“Yes, but Alfred usually tied it,” Bruce said. “Whenever I try, it ends up a tangled mess.”

“Do we have to wear them?” Dick asked, voice slightly hopeful.

“Yes,” Bruce said. “You look incomplete otherwise and then people look at you oddly.”

“So?”

“So we need to make a good impression on Princess Talia,” Bruce said patiently.

“Why?”

“Because she’s a princess,” Bruce said. “And I’m hoping to get a few business contracts in her country.”

“Oh…where is she from?”

“A place called Sataria,” Bruce said. “It’s very small...North Africa. Fascinating culture, I was doing some reading on it.”

“I know of it,” Dick said. “And she cares if we’re wearing ties?”

“I would guess so,” Bruce said. He sighed. “Come on…let’s go down and hope there’s someone who can help us before we get inside.”

As they walked down the stairs, Dick glanced up at Bruce, looking slightly curious.

“What?” Bruce asked.

“I’m just…trying to figure you out,” Dick said. “You’re really smart and you’re nice, but you don’t know how to do…anything.”

Two months ago, Bruce would have bristled at the remark. Now, he only sighed. “I know,” he said. “I just never had to learn. There were always people making sure I was fed and dressed and taken care of…and now…”

“You have to take care of yourself,” Dick finished.

“Yeah,” Bruce said. “It’s a lot harder than I thought.”

Dick patted his arm. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I know a lot of things…I can take care of you.”

Bruce forced himself not to laugh. “We can take care of each other,” he said.

Bruce had never been so glad to see Jim Gordon waiting for them as he was right then, Barbara just behind him. Jim took one look at them and shook his head.

“You’ve never learned to tie a tie, have you?” he asked.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. “No,” he muttered.

“I’ll teach you after,” Jim said. “Give.”

Bruce handed the tie to Jim, trying not to blush too much as the other man tied it on. Barbara stepped forward imperiously and took Dick’s tie, doing it up just as her father was.

“Good,” Jim finally said. “Take Barbara in, I’m supposed to meet the princess at the door.”

“Is someone escorting her?” Bruce asked.

“She wants to enter alone,” Jim said. “Something about how Gotham boys do not deserve the honor or whatever.”

“Considering I can’t feed or dress myself, I can’t argue with her.” Bruce smiled at the children. “Come on, then, you two.”

Dick offered his arm to Barbara, and she took it, even though she was at least four inches taller than him. Bruce tried to school his expression as he entered the ballroom, but he wasn’t sure he succeeded as the flashbulbs went off, capturing both him and the children.

The ball wasn’t quite in full swing, though it was picking up. Bruce moved around the room, mingling with a lot of people he hated, introducing Dick proudly as his ward. Many of the people looked shocked, no doubt because they never expected Bruce Wayne to take in a child. Dick stared up at all of the people in awe and wonder, managing to squeak out hellos but not much else.

As suspected, Dick and Barbara grew very bored very quickly. Bruce only smiled and sent them off to play. He trusted they couldn’t get into too much trouble in the ballroom.

The ball had been going for an hour when the door opened and the announcement came. “Ladies and gentlemen, Princess Talia of Sataria.”

Bruce turned and barely managed not to drop his champagne glass.

Princess Talia was the most beautiful woman Bruce had ever laid eyes on. She was very tall, perfectly formed, dark skinned with brilliant green eyes. She wore red and gold, her clothing clearly not of a western style, her hair tied up intricately, perfectly framing her face. She swept into the room like she owned it, looking down her perfect straight nose with the air of someone who had already seen everything.

Bruce swallowed and stepped forward to greet her. He bowed when she stopped. “Thank you for coming, Your Highness.”

She looked at him, expression cool. “Thank you for hosting, Mr. Wayne,” she said in a deep, accented voice.

Bruce studied her, unsure what to say next. Up close, he could see that Talia wasn’t very old—indeed, she looked younger than Bruce. She did not smile, or change her expression at all. Bruce could see her becoming a very formidable queen one day.

Just as the silence was growing awkward, Bruce was saved by a loud crash from the other side of the ballroom. The room turned to see that Dick had somehow, in the two minutes he had been unsupervised, managed to knock an entire chocolate fountain onto himself and was now standing stock-still, face terrified.

There was another minute of silence before Talia burst into laughter, louder and less dignified than Bruce thought a princess would laugh, but he didn’t pause to consider that. The rest of the room started laughing as well, but Bruce ignored them, hurrying across the room and kneeling down next to Dick, who looked like he might cry at any second.

“Are you hurt?” Bruce asked, nothing but concern in his voice.

Dick shook his head. “I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s okay,” Bruce said. “Things happen.” He glanced at Barbara, standing nearby and looking just as upset as Dick, though fortunately she hadn’t been hit by the chocolate. “Barbara, please go find your father and ask him to make my excuses.”

Barbara nodded and hurried off. Bruce turned back to Dick. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He gently took Dick’s hand and led him out of the room through the servants’ entrance, thankful they had found it on their exploration.

“I’m sorry,” Dick repeated. He was breathing a bit too heavily, no doubt on the verge of panic. “I know this was a really important grown-up event and I didn’t mean to, but I wasn’t looking and I stepped backwards and fell over and…”

Bruce picked him up and hugged him, ignoring that he was wrecking his own suit. “It’s all right,” Bruce repeated. “Really. And I’m sorry that they all laughed. But it’s over…you don’t need to go back down if you don’t want.”

“O-okay,” Dick said. “Do you have to?”

Bruce considered for a moment. “Maybe in a while,” he said. “But right now, I can help you, okay? That’s more important.”

They returned to Dick’s room and Bruce sent him off with a set of pajamas to get cleaned up. Bruce slipped into his own room and changed his shirt and jacket, lamenting that he’d have to forego a tie for the rest of the evening—he could hardly ask Jim to retie it in the ballroom itself. Half an hour later, Bruce returned to Dick’s side. Dick was clean and dry and curled on his bed, Zitka clutched in his arms.

Bruce sat down next to him and petted Dick’s hair gently. “I’m not mad,” he assured him. “At all.”

“I didn’t mean to ruin it,” Dick said.

“You didn’t,” Bruce said. “It was a really boring evening anyway.”

“But Princess Talia…”

“Can survive without me,” Bruce assured him. “I’ll apologize to her later.”

Dick nodded. “Okay.”

Bruce smiled a bit. “Would you like me to read to you?” he asked.

Dick glanced at him. “If…if you can.”

“Of course.” Bruce got up and picked up  _ A Long Way from Chicago _ and started to read.

*

Dick was fully asleep before Bruce returned to the ballroom. The event was starting to wind down, and Bruce was relieved to see Talia was still there.

He crossed the room to her, very conscious of his missing tie. “Your Highness,” he said. “I apologize for my absence.”

She turned to him, her expression much softer than before. “It is quite all right,” she said. “Your son is much more important than this.” She did look a bit embarrassed. “I apologize for laughing at him…it was ill-mannered, but I could not stop myself.”

“It is forgiven,” Bruce said. “He’ll be fine.”

“Good.” Talia looked him over. “I take it your suit not so much?”

“I’ll…send it to be dry-cleaned later,” Bruce said, trying to remember who actually did the dry-cleaning.

“And you lost part of it.”

Bruce went red. “I, um…don’t know how to tie it,” he said. “Not alone, anyway.”

“Do you not have a valet?” Talia asked in surprise.

“He’s on holiday,” Bruce said. “It’s been…an adjustment.”

Talia shook her head. “Servants do not take holidays in Sataria.”

“Yeah, well, illegal not to let him here,” Bruce said. “And I can…well…I’m surviving.”

“I suppose your household runs just as well with one less valet,” Talia said. “After all, running a household is not too difficult.”

Bruce blinked. “Do you run a household, Princess?”

She raised an eyebrow. “That is my duty in Sataria,” she said. “To manage the palace, ensure the servants are informed of what is required, make decisions about social events, organize the nobility…” She broke off, noting Bruce’s wide-eyed look. “You do not manage your household like this?”

“I don’t…that’s what Alfred does,” Bruce said. “I…guess I’ve never thought about everything that goes into running a house…let alone a palace.”

Talia stared at him before she began to laugh again. “Forgive me,” she gasped. “I had heard you were a bit…well…”

“Irresponsible?” Bruce said. “Helpless? Stupid?”

“Not…stupid, exactly,” she said. “But naïve…but I did not realize you could not even manage your own house!”

Bruce found himself blushing again. “I’m learning,” he mumbled.

“I am sure you are,” Talia said. “And perhaps one day you will do so. Or find a wife to manage it.”

Just then, a tall albino walked over. He was also dressed in Satarian garb, and looked extremely scary. “Princess,” he said. “It is time to leave.”

“In a moment, Dusan,” Talia said.

“Princess…”

“Why don’t you come for dinner?” Bruce asked. “Next week...I do have a few things I meant to discuss with you.”

She looked surprised, but then smiled. “I would be delighted,” she said. “And if you can put together a good dinner, I might even be impressed.”

Bruce smiled back. “I’ll do my best.”

Talia inclined her head and allowed her escort to take her out.


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you know anything about Sataria?” Bruce asked.

Dick glanced up. The question was rather abrupt, asked over the breakfast table two days after the ball. “My grandmother was Satari,” he said. “I speak some of the language and learned si’la roj…not very well. Why?”

“I invited Princess Talia to dinner,” Bruce said. “And I’m a bit short-staffed right now, so…I think I have to cook it.”

“And you know nothing about Satari food?” Dick guessed.

“I read about it in books,” Bruce said uncomfortably.

Dick rolled his eyes. “You don’t learn about Sataria from books,” he said. “The books are all wrong anyway…at least, that’s what Mader told me.”

Bruce sighed. “So where do I learn it?” he asked.

Dick’s face lit up. “Have you been to New Arat?”

“I…no,” Bruce said. “My business doesn’t take me down there…and…”

“And you never leave the house otherwise,” Dick finished.

“Well…would you like to go down there today?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, please,” Dick said.

An hour later, they left the house and were walking down to the Satari district of Gotham. Bruce couldn’t help but gaze around in both wonder and slight horror. The people here were loud, and poorly dressed, always moving and shouting in their tangled language. He looked at the wares, at the shops, and couldn’t make sense of any of it.

Dick, however, trotted ahead, grinning at everything. Bruce tried to relax—he felt out of place, sure, but for Dick, this was clearly a grand adventure.

Bruce made careful note of the foods being sold in the shops, wondering how they all went together. “Um…excuse me,” he said to one shopkeeper, a young woman, around noon. “But…I’m entertaining a young lady from Sataria soon and…well, what would you feed to the princess?”

The woman stared at him for a moment before she said something that Bruce didn’t quite understand. Dick flinched. Bruce glanced at him.

“Relik,” Dick finally said. “He needs to learn to make relik.”

The woman started laughing, harder than Bruce thought was strictly necessary, before she called out something else in Satarian. Dick shrugged and answered her, stumbling over the words a bit.

“Come,” the woman said. “I will show you relik.”

She led them toward the back of the shop. Bruce looked to Dick again. “Why is she laughing?”

“She said something about how the stupid white boy wants to try relik,” Dick said. “I…don’t think she expects it to go well.”

An hour later, Bruce was inclined to agree. He watched, and tasted and tried to remember the instructions, but in the end, he was sure that the woman—Renee—was playing a joke on him. Surely no one actually ate this?

Dick, however, seemed impressed. “Almost as good as my Mader’s,” he said.

“Your mader must be from the north,” Renee said.

“She was,” Dick said. “She wouldn’t overcook her fish.”

Renee laughed and said something in Satarian that made Dick laugh too. “You have a good boy, Mr. Wayne,” Renee said. “Care for him.”

“I will,” Bruce said. He handed her a handful of cash. “Thank you.”

“Oh,” Renee added as they were leaving. “And if you really want to win Princess Talia, I suggest you learn to dance.”

“I can dance,” Bruce said.

“You can move,” Renee said. “But can you fight? Can you fly?”

“She means si’la roj,” Dick said.

“I’ve…never tried,” Bruce admitted. “I don’t…”

“You know nothing,” Renee declared. “But you can learn. Come back next week…we will teach you.”

Bruce nodded. “Thank you.”

*

“This cannot be right.”

Dick tasted the broth on the stove. “It is right.”

“It tastes terrible!”

“Or you’re too American for it.”

“What possible reason is there for anyone to like this?”

“It’s part of us,” Dick said. “I mean…I wouldn’t eat it every day, but I’m only a quarter Satari. Princess Talia will love it.”

Bruce groaned. “I don’t think I can do this.”

Dick patted his arm. “You’re doing fine…and I’m sure she’ll appreciate the effort.”

“I need to make a good impression,” Bruce said. “I need her family to have friendly ties with my business.”

“You already got her to come to dinner,” Dick said.

“After I spent most of the evening not speaking to her.”

Dick looked down. “I’m sorry.”

Bruce pulled him into a hug. “I’m not angry,” he said. “You’re more important than her, or my business…but I do need to make up for it since I employ half of Gotham.”

Dick nodded and hugged back for a moment before jerking back. “I think your goat is burning.”

*

By the time Princess Talia rang the bell, Bruce was feeling more nervous than he ever had.

Dick insisted that he had made the relik correctly, and of course they had filled out the menu with a few store-bought items, but he was still worried. He had only spoken to Talia for a few minutes at the ball—what if she was insulted by him, or just didn’t like him? Bruce realized he was behaving like a teenager with a crush, but…well, that wasn’t too far off, was it?

Dick shoved at him. “She’s waiting,” he said.

Bruce shook himself and went upstairs to open the door for the second time in his life.

Talia was less formally dressed than she had been at the ball, though she still looked like a princess from the Arabian Nights. Her bodyguard looked about as unhappy as ever, but Bruce decided to ignore him. He bowed. “Your Highness,” he said.

“Mr. Wayne.” Talia smiled a bit. “I see you’re still short-staffed.”

“We muddle through,” Bruce said. “And I was hoping for a more casual evening.”

“I suppose that is acceptable,” Talia said.

Bruce offered her his arm and escorted her to the parlor. The bodyguard hung back, glaring.

Dick was waiting, trying to look older than ten. Bruce smiled. “Princess Talia, my ward Dick Grayson.”

“Et’na dami, Talia’manja,” Dick said with a small bow.

“Dick,” Talia said. “Do forgive my ill manners at the gala.”

Dick looked down, blushing. “It was my fault,” he mumbled.

“Not at all,” Talia said. “I have a cousin some years younger than you, I know how children are.”

“I know it was funny,” Dick said. “At least, afterward.”

Talia nodded and sat down on the couch. “And how did you become Mr. Wayne’s ward?”

“I…I don’t know,” Dick admitted. “Detective Gordon thought it was a good fit.”

“We met at the community center,” Bruce cut in. “Dick is a very talented gymnast.”

“Oh?” Talia asked.

“My parents were acrobats,” Dick said. “I…I was going to be one, too.”

Sensing that Dick was about to cry, Bruce quickly stepped in. “And how are the border disputes in Sataria proceeding?”

Talia turned her attention to Bruce. “As well as we can expect,” she said. “We are concerned about encroachment from the north…unfortunately resources are spread too thin to send troops that far.”

“I understand the King is more concerned about keeping encroachment at bay in the east.”

“Most of our country’s wealth comes from the east. Our farms and cotton sustain us. But the seaports are equally important, especially as we become more globalized.”

Bruce kept up the conversation as best as he could. He kept half an eye on Dick, who quickly lost interest in the discussion of politics and was looking around aimlessly, clearly searching for a distraction.

Fortunately, the timer in the kitchen went off not long after and Dick jumped up at once. “I’ll get it,” he said, and hurried off.

Talia watched him go, a slight frown on her face. “I do not understand,” she said.

“What?” Bruce asked.

“You took him as a ward, but not a servant, and yet he attends to dinner, but sits in your presence?”

Bruce blinked. “Dick is like my son,” he said coldly. “Or brother, or…I don’t know. But he is my family…about the only family I have now. He only does what work he wishes to do, and only because I am in need of help.”

Talia blinked. “I meant no offense,” she said. “I suppose I am a bit sheltered by my upbringing.”

Bruce softened. “I imagine an ivory tower.”

“Gold,” she said. “And that is why my father sent me here…he thought it might help our situation if we began to form alliances in America.”

“I think that is an excellent plan,” Bruce said.

Dick came back in. “Ready!” he said, bright and cheery.

Bruce offered his arm again and Talia accepted it. Bruce glanced at the guard in the corner, who had been silent all evening. “Will you be joining us, friend?” he asked politely.

The bodyguard only stared. Talia sighed. “Come, Dusan…you are my cousin, and the Americans do not care for propriety.”

Dusan sighed and bowed. “If it pleases you, Princess.”

“It does.” Talia’s tone left no room for argument, so Dusan followed them to the dining room. Bruce guided Talia to her chair before he sat himself. Dick sat down across from Talia, with Dusan on her other side, glaring.

“I hope we did all right,” Bruce said as he started serving the relik. “It’s new to me.”

“Relik?” Talia said, looking at it. “I wouldn’t expect you to be familiar.”

“Dick said you’d like it,” Bruce said. “So I tried to make it.”

Talia’s smile grew as she tasted it. “It is wonderful,” she said. “And it was kind of you to make it for me.”

Dusan’s face was blank, but Bruce had a feeling he was angry. He did his best to ignore it as the conversation continued, finally turning to the business contracts. Dick didn’t seem to be paying much attention, though he did occasionally contribute something, showing a lot more business savvy than Bruce would expect from his age.

By the time the evening was over, negotiations had opened well and everyone was in good spirits.

“I hope you’ll join us again sometime,” Bruce said. “Or perhaps come to Wayne Enterprises?”

“I would be delighted,” Talia said. “Perhaps next week…I know that Detective Gordon is trying to keep my visit on a fairly tight schedule.”

“I’ll speak to him,” Bruce promised. “Good night, Your Highness.”

She smile. “Please…call me Talia.” She held out her hand, delicately.

Bruce took it and pressed a kiss to the back. “Good night, then, Talia.”

*

Dusan had the decency to wait until they were back at the hotel to turn on Talia. “What were you doing?”

Talia gave him a severe look. “I was securing a business contract.”

“You gave him your hand and your first name! After he made relik for you!”

“And not very well, either,” Talia muttered. “Who told him to use that much fish?”

“The boy is northern,” Dusan said. “But you humored him anyway.”

“I wish to make a good impression. This contract would bring plenty of money to Sataria.”

Dusan scowled. “Your father did not send you here to dally with handsome men, no matter how rich.”

“My father also did not send me here to sit in a hotel room looking pretty.”

“I think,” Dusan said. “It would be best if I were to continue the negotiations with Mr. Wayne.”

Talia laughed. “After the wonderful raport you built up with him tonight? Oh, yes, I’m sure you could get anything from him.”

“Business and politics are the realm of men,” Dusan said. “You may have softened him, but you cannot hope to seal the deal without him taking advantage of you. You are young, and fragile…it would be best if I took over.”

Talia stood and glared at her cousin. “I may be young, but I am not soft,” she said. “Nor am I fragile because I am a woman. If you go at Mr. Wayne with an offensive attack, he will call off the deal…after all, what does Sataria offer him besides a few more workers? Workers he could get anywhere? We need him, more than he needs us, and I will not see my mission fail because of your arrogance.” She turned and swept away, calling for her maid and ignoring Dusan’s glare.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim looked very amused a week later when Bruce dropped Dick off at his house. “Got a date?” Jim asked.

“Not exactly,” Bruce said. “Princess Talia and I are having a business dinner downtown.”

“It’s a date,” Dick said.

“How can it be a date with her bodyguard glaring at me?” Bruce asked.

“Why is her bodyguard glaring?” Jim asked, leading them inside.

“He thinks my intentions go beyond business.”

“Do they?” Jim asked pointedly.

“Yes,” Dick said, just as Bruce said “No!”

Jim glanced between them. “Barbara!” he called.

Barbara came trotting down the hall. “Yes, Dad?”

“Can you show Dicky your dance room, please? I want to have a word with Bruce.”

“Of course!” Barbara held out her hand. “Come on!”

Dick took her hand and the two scampered down the hall happily, chattering excitedly.

Jim fixed Bruce with a hard stare. “Bruce…”

Bruce sighed. “Look, Jim…yes, she’s attractive. And I like her, and under other circumstances, I might be looking for more than business.”

“But now?”

“Dick has some...romantic ideals,” Bruce said. “Too many fairy tales. He thinks that because she’s a princess, she’s looking for true love and there’s no reason it can’t be me. He doesn’t understand how the real world works.”

“Do you?” Jim asked.

“What?” Bruce shot back. “Do I understand that I shouldn’t cause a diplomatic incident? Yeah, Jim, I kind of got that.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Jim said. “You have a very over-inflated idea of your own importance if you think that flirting with Princess Talia is going to start a war. I’m concerned about Dick.”

Bruce blinked. “What?”

“Bruce, you’ve only been fostering him for six weeks. I know you two are settling in well, but the transition isn’t finished yet. I’m concerned it’s a bit too soon for you to be pursuing a romantic relationship.”

“I mean…isn’t a two-parent household generally more stable?”

Jim raised his eyebrows. “I haven’t had an issue. But Barbara is my everything. If it was a choice between her and my job, she comes first, every time. Can you say the same about Dick?”

“Of course I can,” Bruce said. “I know it’s only been six weeks, but I would never put anything above him. I’m not…I wouldn’t try with Talia or anyone if it made Dick uncomfortable or…or neglected or anything. And I told you—I’m not really after romance with her. If it moves that way, maybe I’ll consider it, but right now, it’s just business.”

“I’ve known you all your life,” Jim said. “And I know—it’s never just business with you.”

“You trusted me with Dick,” Bruce said. “We both know you could have found another place for him if you’d really tried…but you decided I was suited to raising him.”

“I did,” Jim admitted. “Maybe I didn’t think it through.”

“Jim,” Bruce said. “It’s like you said…you’ve known me my whole life. You’ve seen every single irresponsible decision I’ve ever made, and you still brought him to me. And…he’s happy. He’s flourishing. And if he doesn’t mind if things go a bit…beyond business…can’t you trust him to know what he’s okay with?”

Jim sighed. “Yes,” he said. “I suppose I can.”

Bruce nodded. “I’d better go, I’ll be late.” He handed Jim a card. “Here’s where you can reach me.”

“Okay,” Jim said. “Just…be careful, please.”

“She’s not dangerous.”

“No,” Jim said. “But Dick’s not the only child I’m worried about.”

*

Bruce was glad he had been raised from a young age not to fidget in fancy places. If he hadn’t, he would have knocked over his chair several times waiting for Talia to arrive.

But she did, ten minutes late, and probably on purpose. Bruce rose at once and pulled her chair out, trying not to stare too openly. She was dressed down from the ball, but still looked so completely perfect that no one could mistake her for anything but a princess.

She smiled at him as she sat down. Dusan glared before he nodded and got his own table a few feet away.

Bruce raised his eyebrows. “Sending the hound away?”

“My cousin is less...delicate than I am,” Talia said. “And while he is shrewd, he does not do diplomacy well.”

“I noticed.” Bruce gave her a smile. “Wine?”

“Yes.” Talia smiled as Bruce signalled the waiter and ordered a bottle, the French words flowing perfectly. “You speak many languages, Mr. Wayne?”

“A fair few...my education was extensive.” He hesitated a moment. “I was in New Arat a few weeks ago...your language is fascinating.”

Talia laughed. “Satarian is a horrible language,” she said. “Our country is small, and placed in such a way that it has often been conquered in the past. And each of our conquerors has brought their own language in...so ours grew around them all.”

“Yes, it did sound messy.”

“Messy does not begin to describe it. You would need to know at least six base languages to begin learning it, and few of them are taught in the Western world.”

“Your English is excellent.”

Talia raised an eyebrow. “Those of us who are fortunate enough to receive an education in Sataria have only the best. I am fluent in eight different tongues, and conversational in at least five more.”

“Hence why His Majesty has you handle diplomacy?”

“That and certain people...especially young men like you...find me more agreeable to work with than him.”

Bruce suppressed a smile. “Having not met your father, I will take your word on that.”

Talia also smiled a bit. “My father is a great man,” she said. “He is strong-willed and cunning, and he has made Sataria a country that the rest of the world has to notice.”

“Indeed...I barely knew it existed until about five years ago.”

“Yes...that was when he took over as the regent, at least until the young prince comes of age.”

Bruce nodded slowly. “It was...a political revolution?”

“Yes,” Talia said. “An attack on the palace...I was away at school in Europe, and they killed the King and Queen and Princess…” She sniffed a bit. “I do not know why they left Timothy alive.”

“Perhaps killing an infant was too much...or the guards intervened.”

“Maybe...but Diyannah was only four years old. That is not so very far from a baby, is it?”

“I don’t think so? But I don’t have much experience with children.”

“Your ward seems happy.”

“Yes, but he’s ten...by that age, they’re mostly independent, just short.”

Talia laughed again, louder this time. Dusan cast a glare in their direction, but Bruce elected to ignore it. Talia’s laugh was beautiful, even if it wasn’t exactly polite, and Bruce couldn’t help but laugh with her.

They both quieted as wine was poured and meals were ordered, and the silence that followed was more comfortable than Bruce really expected. He had the sense that if Talia didn’t like him, she would be quite difficult, but as it was…

“So,” Talia said. “Have your wonderful business minds had a chance to look over our proposal?”

“They have,” Bruce said. “And the board is generally open to the idea. They’re just running numbers for the moment.”

“Ah, yes, the boring part of the process. Best left to the men in suits and glasses.”

“Exactly,” Bruce said. “Though I will be double-checking their projections.”

“You are well-versed in accounting?”

“My father thought I should know everything about business.” Bruce felt a slight pang. “He wanted me to be able to take over at a moment’s notice...which is about all I got.”

Talia bit her lip. “How old…?”

“I was twelve,” Bruce said. “He and my mother were shot right in front of me.”

“I am sorry,” Talia said, her voice a whisper.

“I’ve...well, I can’t say I adjusted,” Bruce admitted. “But...I think I’m starting to.”

Talia was quiet for a long moment. “My father never really got over my mother’s death,” she said. “It changed him...made him more ruthless...clinging to control wherever he still could. But I think...having a daughter to raise...that helped him. Made him more human. Even if I feel like that is slipping more and more as I grow up.”

Bruce looked down. “I want to be a good dad,” he said. “But I don’t really know how.”

Talia placed her hand over his on the table. “I do not know,” she said. “But I can see how you love him...and I think that will be enough.”

*

The rest of dinner passed all too quickly. Bruce and Talia didn’t quite get back around to business, but the evening was still quite pleasant, talking about anything and everything.

But eventually, the waiter was bringing the bill and Bruce had to admit that they had lingered too long. He sighed a bit.

Talia noticed. “It has been a pleasant evening, Mr. Wayne,” she said. “But if I do not return to the hotel soon, Dusan will fall asleep here.”

“A pity,” Bruce said. “I’ll be in touch about the proposal?”

“Oh, do not just call me for business,” Talia said. “I believe I missed my chance to dance with you at the ball.”

“I apologize, Princess,” Bruce said.

“Well, you can make up for it,” Talia said. “The mayor is hosting a party, and I would be honored if you accompanied me.”

Bruce just about lost his breath. “I would be delighted,” he said.

“Good.” Talia offered her hand and Bruce kissed it. “I will call you?”

“Okay,” Bruce said. 

Talia smiled and let Dusan escort her out. Bruce stared after her for a moment before he followed, grinning madly.

His good mood lasted all the way back to the Gordons’. Jim noticed at once. “Successful evening?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Bruce said. “She wants me to go to the mayor’s party with her.”

Jim raised his eyebrows. “I meant about the Wayne Enterprises deal, but your personal life is also important.”

“It’s not like that!” Bruce said. “We just get on really well. And she’s just trying to suck up to get a better deal.”

“And yet you’re falling for it.”

“It can’t hurt. Wayne Enterprises will come out on top no matter how this deal goes; what’s it matter if the new plant will employ five hundred or five thousand? In fact, employing more people would be better, humanitarian-wise.”

“Well, I can’t say much about it,” Jim admitted. “I’m not much of a businessman. Guess that’s why I went for the blue-collar work.”

“You could run Wayne Enterprises in your sleep,” Bruce said. “You run Barbara well enough.”

“More that Babs runs me.” Jim grinned a bit. “Anyway, the dynamic duo passed out a while ago...major sugar crash. Want me to wake Dick up?”

“Nah, I can get him.” Bruce followed Jim up the stairs to Barbara’s room. Dick and Barbara were curled up on the bed, snuggled like a pair of kittens. Bruce suppressed a coo as he gently bent over and picked Dick up. The boy stirred a bit, but quickly settled in Bruce’s arms, snuggled close to him.

Jim shook his head. “He’s going to be too big for that soon,” he whispered. “He’s already half as tall as you.”

“I’m stronger than I look,” Bruce whispered. “And he needs it.” He made sure Dick was secure. “Good night, Jim.”

“Night, Bruce.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce picked up the phone, a bit irritated. “Wayne.”

“Bruce? I need a favor.”

Bruce sat up a bit. “Jim? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing wrong...well, not really. My babysitter came down with pneumonia and I’m supposed to be at the police conference in Bludhaven this weekend so...I wonder if you could take Babs for a few days?”

“Yeah, sure,” Bruce said, not really thinking. “Dicky will like that.”

“You’re a life-saver, Bruce...I’ll bring her by in the morning.”

“Okay.” Bruce sighed a bit. “Think she can help with accounting?”

“She’s eleven. I really doubt it.”

“She’s smarter than me. Can’t hurt.”

“If you want this deal to hinge on the word of a little girl, be my guest.”

“Better than it hinging on Talia’s affection.” Bruce put down his pen. “Especially since Barbara has no particular interest in how it happens.”

“Don’t you dare employ my daughter before she finishes high school.”

“So I’ll only have to wait six months to have her brain?”

“Bruce. No business. Let it be a fun weekend for her and Dick. They’re children...they should get to just be children.”

“Fine, fine. We’ll eat over-sugared cereal and watch brain-rotting television.”

“Good.”

*

Having two children in the house wasn’t too much different from one. Dick and Babs seemed content to entertain each other, and they were old enough that Bruce didn’t feel the need to stand over them every second of the day.

So he thought he was fine to stay in the office with his books and figures, tapping away at his computer in the hopes that Lucius would be able to make sense of everything. He couldn’t hear Dick and Babs, but that wasn’t unusual in such a big house.

That is, until there was a timid knock at the door.

“Come in,” Bruce called without looking up.

Babs poked her head in. Bruce looked up, startled. Her red hair was dripping, her glasses splattered with water, and she was very pink under her freckles.

“What happened?” Bruce asked.

“Um…” Babs went redder. “Dicky and I were down in the basement and we weren’t doing nothing, only then one of the pipes exploded, and the others went right after, and it’s really wet and the water’s rising and we don’t know how to make it stop.”

Bruce was on his feet immediately, rushing down to the basement. Babs followed at his heels, looking like she was going to cry at any second.

Dicky was still in the basement, knee-deep in water, which was still rising. He was looking at what was left of the pipes--rusted through and spraying everywhere. He looked up, and he was crying. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “I dunno what happened--”

“Dick, it’s okay.” Bruce splashed through and picked Dick up, pulling him out. “Go upstairs with Babs while I figure out where the main shutoff is.”

Dick nodded. He and Babs retreated upstairs while Bruce turned to the latest disaster.

It took him several minutes to find the shutoff valve. By the time he’d gotten the water to stop, the entire room was flooded up to Bruce’s knees. Everything down here was certainly ruined, though that thankfully wasn’t anything that couldn’t be replaced. Bruce groaned and splashed back upstairs.

Dick and Babs were waiting in the kitchen, both crying now. Bruce went over and hugged them both.

“I’m not mad,” he said. “Alfred’s been talking about having the plumbing redone for months...I just forgot to get it done.” He kissed Dick’s temple. “Go get changed and pack a bag, we’ll need to go to a hotel for a little bit.”

“Okay.” Dick got up and went upstairs, Babs trailing in his wake.

Twenty minutes later, they were arriving at the Gotham Ritz. The desk clerk looked askance at Dick and Babs, but Bruce’s credit card made her expression of disgust vanish at once.

“Will you be staying long, Mr. Wayne?” the clerk asked.

“Only until I can get my plumbing completely redone,” Bruce said. “So...however long you think that will take?”

“I’m certain we can accommodate you,” the clerk said. “I have the executive suite available for the next few weeks...I’m sorry it can’t be the state rooms, but…”

“Bruce?”

Bruce turned. Princess Talia had just stepped off the elevator, and she was looking at him in puzzlement.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness,” Bruce said. He turned back to the desk clerk. “The executive suite is fine.”

The clerk nodded. “Just a few minutes, please.”

Bruce handed her his card and went over to Talia. “It’s good to see you,” he said.

“And you,” she said. “Am I to assume some misfortune has befallen you? Or did you merely want to take the children on a small vacation?”

“The former, I’m afraid,” Bruce said. “My pipes finally decided to quit on me...it’s going to take a lot of work just to get the water out of the basement, let alone get it all repaired.”

“A shame,” Talia said. “Still, it will be nice to see you more often.”

“I think so as well,” Bruce said. He turned back to the clerk and got the keycards. 

“I hope that you will all join me for dinner tonight?” Talia said. “I was planning to have it here.”

“We’d be glad to,” Bruce said. “But I should get these two upstairs before they get too bored.”

Dick and Babs were both flopped on one of the expensive couches. Talia glanced at them and laughed a bit. “Yes, I can see they’ve had a difficult day.”

“We’ll see you tonight,” Bruce said. He held out his hands for the children. Dick and Babs took them and let Bruce take them upstairs.

Both the children were enraptured by the rooms.

“It’s so big,” Dick said, bouncing on one of the beds. “Do we really get to stay here?”

“It’s less fancy than the manor,” Bruce said. “And yes, we really get to stay here.” He went and found the Yellow Pages and picked up the hotel phone. “Can you two wait in the other room? Watch TV, I need to call the plumbers.”

Dick and Babs scampered to the other bedroom and closed the door. Bruce heard the sounds of some cartoon start up faintly as he started dialling plumbers.

It was just as well. He had been thinking about replacing the radiators with central heating anyway, and this was a good excuse to get it all done.

An hour later, Bruce had managed to book a contractor for the next week. He looked in on Dick and Babs, who seemed perfectly content to watch TV on the bed, pressed shoulder to shoulder as they commentated on the cartoon. Bruce took the opportunity to get a shower and change into a nicer suit--not as nice as he’d normally want for dinner with a princess, but he’d packed in a hurry. He returned to the children once he was dressed.

“Dick, go wash up and change,” he said. “Babs, do you have a dress?”

Babs shook her head. “Daddy didn’t think I’d need one.”

“That’s okay,” Bruce said. “Just put on the nicest thing you have.”

“Why?” Babs asked as she went through her bag.

“Because it’s a fancy establishment,” Bruce said. “But don’t worry too much about it.”

Dick was, thankfully, very used to getting ready to go places in a short amount of time, which meant Bruce had time to send Babs in to wash up and put on the nicest blouse she had. Dick looked fine, maybe not as pressed as Bruce would normally like, but presentable. And Babs was, if not dressed nicely, at least clean.

But then Bruce realized just how much hair Babs actually had.

“What does your father usually do with it?” he asked, watching Babs brush it out, a process that seemed to take longer than a coronation dinner.

“He braids it,” Babs said. “But I only have one hairtie and can’t do one by myself.”

“Um.” Bruce looked at Dick, who shrugged.

“Mama didn’t teach me to do girls’ hair,” Dick said. “Maybe if I pretend you’re a showpony?”

“I like horses,” Babs said.

When Dick was finished, Bruce wouldn’t say that the braid looked good, but it was better than he could have done and at least Babs’s hair was out of her face. She had flinched a lot throughout, and she looked generally miserable as they went downstairs to dinner.

Talia met them in the lobby, Dusan just behind her. She looked at Babs and tutted a bit. “Come here, child,” she said imperiously. Babs looked very nervous, but went over to her. Talia sat down on one of the couches and started undoing the knots. “Did you try to do this?” she asked Bruce.

“No,” Bruce said. “I do know my limits. Dicky did it.”

Dick was very red, looking down in shame. Talia gave him a smile as she started redoing the braid. “It was a noble effort,” she said. “And kind of you to help.”

“I did my best,” Dick said. “But horses have easier hair to work with.”

“That is true,” Talia said with a small laugh. “My handmaiden just likes to make sure I can function without her now and then.” She finished rebraiding Babs’s hair. “Better?”

“Thank you, Princess,” Babs said. She smiled up at Bruce in wonder that a real princess had just done her hair for her.

Talia smiled as well and stood up. Bruce offered his arm and led her through to the dining room, Dick and Babs mimicking their pose behind them. Bruce wished he had a camera; it was unfairly adorable.

Dinner was a delightful affair. Dusan once again chose to sit away from the rest of the party, though he did keep shooting glares at Bruce. Bruce did his best to ignore it. Fortunately, having two children trying to act grown-up kept his attention. Talia was graceful as ever, managing to avoid any talk of business in favor of talking to Babs about every detail of being a princess.

“It’s a lot more work than Disney makes it seem,” Babs remarked after nearly an hour of this.

“It is,” Talia agreed. “If all I had to do was look pretty and find my true love, I would have no reason to be in America at all. But a princess has real duties to perform...a castle to staff, events to plan, people to meet with...places to travel. I have hardly seen my home country for more than a few months at a time since I was your age.”

“I think it sounds better than the movies,” Babs said. “I’d rather do something and have responsibility than just go around looking for a boy to do everything for me.”

“Oh, there’s plenty of that as well,” Talia said. “My father has a long list of eligible people he wants me to meet with as soon as my business is finished here. Of course, a real princess has to think more of alliances and economic benefits than of true love.”

“That doesn’t sound fun,” Babs said.

“It is not,” Talia said. “But that is what comes of being born to such a position. I have some power, and many privileges, but I have to exchange my own will and destiny for it.”

“Do you believe it a fair exchange?” Bruce asked quietly.

Talia looked at him for a long moment. “If I must trade the privilege to make my own choices for not starving like the majority of the Satari people, I do so gladly. Perhaps it is selfish of me, but I do not relish the alternative.”

“I’d prefer the other way,” Dicky said. “I’ve been hungry before...but it’s not as bad as not being able to make choices.”

“My choices will change the course of an entire country,” Talia said. “It is best that wiser men help me make them, so that I do not lead to ruin for everyone I am responsible for...it’s much like being a parent to three million people. I can make some choices for my own life, but I have to think of how it will affect all of them.”

“It’s a lot of responsibility for someone so young,” Bruce said.

“I don’t think it’s any more responsibility than running a multinational company,” Talia said.

“I’m only responsible for the livelihoods of one hundred thousand people,” Bruce said. “And my personal life doesn’t affect them much.”

“Do you really believe that?” Talia asked.

“I don’t see why what I choose to do off company time should affect my everyday workers,” Bruce said.

“But it does,” Talia said. “Your company relies on profits, which rely on people buying your products and services. The company bears your name, which means that you are the face of it. People’s impression of the company is largely based off their impression of you. I have no doubt that your advertisers do their best to make you palatable to the common person, but you have plenty of detractors in both your competition and the media to counteract that. If people think poorly of your decisions, they will think poorly of your company and are less likely to buy your products, which drives down your profits and ultimately harms your workers. You have gotten away with a lot of bad decisions until now because you are still very young and no one expects wisdom from you, but that will start to fade very soon. And while you may not worry about as many people as I do, one hundred thousand is still a significant number of employees, especially since all of them have families who rely on the income as well.”

Bruce stared at her. “I suppose you’re right,” he said. “I just didn’t grow up with it, I guess.”

“No,” Talia said. “You haven’t been taught about your responsibility.” She looked over at Dick and Babs, who had tuned out the conversation in favor of their own. “But I think you’re learning very well.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jim was not impressed on Sunday evening when he arrived at the hotel to pick Babs up.

“Princess Talia braided my hair!” Babs said as she packed up. “And she invited me to come to tea to meet her handmaid so I can look like a real princess!”

“I see.” Jim leveled a bit of a glare at Bruce. “Can we back up to the plumbing?”

“The contractor’s coming on Wednesday,” Bruce said. “New pipes, new tanks, new central heating. I’ve got it under control.”

“And until then, you get to spend a lot of time with Princess Talia?”

Bruce had the decency to blush. “I mean...we just happen to be in the same hotel. It would be rude not to acknowledge each other.”

Jim sighed. “Did you have a good time, Babs?” he asked.

“I did,” Babs said. “Please let me come back?”

“Maybe next weekend,” Jim said. “But you have school tomorrow.” He looked at Bruce. “Speaking of, are you going to enroll Dick any time soon?”

“I’ve been trying to get him settled,” Bruce said.

“It’s been two months,” Jim said. “Truant officers are going to start asking questions soon.”

“All right, all right,” Bruce said. “I’ll take him tomorrow.”

“You need to fill out paperwork,” Jim said. “And get the supplies and vaccination forms...and that’s just for public school.”

Bruce glanced at Dick. Dick looked rather grumpy at the prospect. “Do I have to?” he whined.

“I guess you do,” Bruce said. “You have Babs at the Academy, don’t you?”

“On scholarship,” Jim said. “They don’t usually take students mid-year.”

“I’m Bruce Wayne,” Bruce said. “They’ll take Dicky.”

“Bruce, you can’t just throw money at everything and expect people to dance!”

“Why not? It usually works.”

“And what do you do when the money runs out?”

“It doesn’t. I have more money than anyone can spend in a lifetime.”

“Bruce, you don’t have to,” Dick said. “I never really went to school before...you don’t need to send me anywhere fancy. I probably won’t be any good at it anyway.”

“But…”

“I’ll come over next weekend too,” Jim said. “Help you look at some options.”

“Fine,” Bruce said. “Meanwhile...I can look at some homeschool materials?”

“Fine.”

Dick groaned.

“School’s fun!” Babs said. “You can learn everything and meet other kids! Better than hanging around the manor all day.”

“I like the manor,” Dick said.

“But you don’t see anyone!” Babs said. “It’s really lonely.”

“I guess,” Dick said. “But I won’t know anyone.”

Babs turned imploring eyes on Bruce and Jim. Jim sighed. “I’ll pick up an application on Monday,” he said. “And I guess you can throw money at it.”

*

The school application wasn’t too difficult. Dicky knew most of the information it needed, and Bruce was certain that the school would make an exception to let him in.

That is, until he got to the grade level question.

“Don’t suppose you know your level?” Bruce asked.

“No,” Dick said. “My parents usually taught me...I went to a few schools while I was in foster care, but they just put me with my age group.”

“Did you learn much?”

“Not really,” Dick said. “I already knew most of what they were talking about.”

“I guess we’ll put down sixth grade,” Bruce said. “And let them move you as needed.”

“Okay.” Dick looked depressed at the prospect. “Babs is in seventh...they let her skip two grades.”

“Babs is the smartest person I know,” Bruce said. “And she worked very hard to get ahead.”

“I wish I could be in her class,” Dick said. “Then I’d have at least one friend.”

“You’ll make friends,” Bruce said. “I know you will...and the school has a gymnastics team. So you can make friends there as well.”

That perked Dick up a lot. “I miss my gymnastics,” he said. “Even with lessons, it’s not the same.”

“Good,” Bruce said. “We haven’t missed the season yet...I’m sure you’ll make the team.”

“I hope so,” Dick said. “I’ll work extra hard if I can compete.”

Bruce smiled and finished the form. “I’ll take this in,” he said. “In person.”

“Okay,” Dick said. “Thank you...I know I don’t deserve it.”

Bruce put down his pen and hugged Dick. “You do deserve it,” he said. “You deserve the best I can give you...and I can give you the best of everything.”

“You don’t have to do all this,” Dick said. “You’ve been so nice to me about everything…”

“I need to,” Bruce said. “I’m your parent now...I’m supposed to be nice to you.”

Dick hugged back for a while. “My parents were nice,” he said. His voice was quiet and with a jolt, Bruce realized that Dick had barely talked about his parents at all since coming to live with him. “They taught me everything they knew...how to read and write...most of math...how to fly...I wish...I want to go back...I want to go home. But I don’t have another home.”

Bruce squeezed him closer. “My parents…” he said. “They were kind...they loved me so much. They gave me anything...everything they could.”

“But...they died.”

“Yes,” Bruce said. “They were killed right in front of me...I watched it happen. And…”

“And you were alone,” Dick said. “Like I was.”

“No.” Bruce pulled back. “I had Alfred...he’s my butler, but...not really. He’s my parent...like I’m yours. He took care of me...loved me. Gave me what I needed. Made sure I grew up...as well as he could.” He wiped away a tear. “I guess that’s what this is...forcing me to grow up.”

“You’re growing a lot,” Dick said. “But I want to meet Alfred...he did a good job with you.”

“Glad you think you,” Bruce said. “I hope I can do the same.”

*

Dick was able to start school the next Monday, though he grumbled the entire way there. Bruce dropped him off anyway, assuring Dick that he would be there to pick him up at 3:30, and headed back to the Ritz, with no idea how to occupy himself now that Dick wasn’t around.

Somehow, Bruce found himself seated in a parlor, having tea with Talia . He hadn’t meant to, exactly, but he had been passing and she called him in, and Bruce couldn’t think of a good reason not to join her.

“How are you settling in?” Talia asked as she poured tea.

“Well, I think,” Bruce said. “At least, as well as one can settle into temporary quarters.”

“And Dick?”

“Get him into school,” Bruce said. “Cost an arm and a leg, but I think it’ll be good for him.”

“I think so too,” Talia said. “I enjoyed school...more than hanging around the palace, anyway.”

“You went to school in Europe?”

“Several schools in Europe...France, England...my father wanted me to know many places.”

“Alfred sent me to school in England,” Bruce said. “All boys...can’t say I learned much from the professors, but the boys taught me a lot.”

Talia hid a smile. “I’m sure they did...and I’m sure the girls here in Gotham finished your education.”

“That they did,” Bruce said. “Though I have had a lack of men and women in my life lately...hazard of becoming a single parent.”

“You have me,” Talia said. 

“Well...yes,” Bruce said. “But that’s a business relationship.”

“Yes,” Talia said. She looked at her teacup sadly. “It is...a pity, really. In another life, we would be the most beautiful couple the world ever saw.”

Bruce finished his cup. “I’m glad I met you,” he said. “And I know that my board is eager to finish the trade deal...I think we have accomplished quite a lot.”

“We have,” Talia said. She set her cup aside. “I just wish that I was doing something besides business.”

Bruce glanced at the clock. “It’s early,” he said. “I don’t have to pick Dick up for a few hours...why don’t I show you Gotham?”

Talia blinked. “I...would like that,” she said. “But...I’ll have to call Dusan down and arrange to be away and…”

“I promise no harm will come to you,” Bruce said. “I think you can play hooky just for today...I’ll return you in a few hours.”

Talia hesitated, then laughed a little. “Why not?” she said. She glanced down at her dress. “But I’ll need something more casual...I don’t want to be spotted.”

“There’s a shop next door,” Bruce said. He stood and offered his hand. Talia smiled and took it.

*

Talia looked strange in jeans and a sweater, hair tied back in a braid. Still beautiful, but less intimidating, less untouchable. 

“You make a pretty American,” Bruce said.

Talia giggled and did a twirl. “You really think so?”

“I really do.” Bruce smiled and offered his arm. She smiled back and took it.

They walked around the city, seeing the beautiful monuments, the skyscrapers. Bruce took her through the Wayne Enterprises offices, discussing public projects and prospects. No one looked twice at Talia, no doubt thinking her just another of Bruce’s girlfriends.

After two hours, they stopped for lunch at a cafe. Talia seemed to have dropped her stiff manors easily, relaxing as she sipped tea across from Bruce.

“You have shown me the beauty of this city,” she said. “But I know there’s more to it.”

Bruce shifted. “There is,” he said. “But…”

“I want to see New Arat,” Talia said.

“You’re sure?” Bruce said. “They’re more likely to recognize you.”

“I miss home,” she said. “And...I want to know the ones who have had to flee. Not as their princess, but as one of them.”

“Okay,” Bruce said. 

New Arat was as loud and messy as always. Talia didn’t seem to mind, though, walking confidently, smiling at her people, breathing deep. Bruce found himself just watching her, entranced. She was so beautiful like this, relaxed. Happy. Free of all her responsibilities. Not a princess, just a girl.

There was music coming from one of the alleys. Talia slowed down to watch the two men, holding swords as they danced, fast and energetic. There were several others watching from windows and doorways, shouting and laughing. Bruce stopped beside her, studying them.

“Si’la roj,” Talia said.

“I’ve heard of it,” Bruce said. “It’s a battle dance?”

“Yes,” she said. “I’m quite good at it...or so I’m told.”

“I tried it once,” Bruce said. “I got knocked down in about ten seconds.”

Talia laughed as one of the men knocked the other over. The people watching cheered and the victor helped his opponent up. They exchanged a few words in Satarian, their voices merry.

Talia let go of Bruce’s hand and moved forward, asking something in Satarian. One of the men looked at her and answered easily before handing her his sword. The other raised his own and the music started up again.

Bruce’s jaw dropped. Talia was fast, graceful, her feet and sword so quick he could barely see them. The people watching fell silent, watching her. Her expression was open, joyful, like this was where she meant to be, all she ever wanted to do--all she was made to do.

It didn’t take long before she disarmed her opponent. The audience gawked for a moment before one of them blinked.

“Talia’manja?” she said.

Talia jumped and dropped the sword. The noise was different now, angry instead of joyful as every eye turned on her.

Talia tried to speak. “I…”

One of the people threw something out a window at her, barely missing her. Talia turned and ran. Bruce blinked before he chased after her.

She ran several streets, not looking back. Bruce did glance back once, but no one was pursuing them. Talia didn’t stop until they were out of New Arat. She collapsed next to a fountain, head down.

Bruce caught up to her. “Talia?”

It took him a moment to realize she was crying, shoulders shaking, mascara smearing down her face. He moved to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I shouldn’t have gone there.”

“Why not?”

“They don’t want me there,” she said. “You couldn’t understand what they said, but...that’s the gist of it.”

Bruce moved closer, on his knees. “Talia…”

“I don’t mean to be their enemy,” she said. “But they hate my father...they hate what he’s done. And they hate me by extension...they think I’m like him.”

“Are you?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “I hardly know what kind of Queen I would make...not that I’ll ever be Queen. But I’m what they hate...I’m why they left home.”

“It’s not your fault,” Bruce said. “None of it...you can’t control it. You can try, but...you can’t stop them hating you. All you can do is try to be better.”

“I don’t know how,” she said. “I will marry some man, and he will control what I do. I don’t have choices...the only choice I have is to not be a princess. But I don’t know how to be anything else.”

Bruce pulled her in, hugging her close. Talia made an indignant noise before she collapsed in his embrace, hugging back.

Neither of them noticed the camera. They just stayed there, hugging, until Bruce realized how late it was.

“We should go back,” he said.

“Yes,” Talia said. “We should.”

*

“You were careless.” Dusan’s anger was legendary, but Talia had never been on the receiving end of it.

“I just wanted to see more of the city,” Talia said. “Bruce was with me. I was perfectly safe.”

“He is a scoundrel,” Dusan said. “He could have done anything to you...destroyed your honor. And you were seen embracing him!”

“It wasn’t anything!” Talia protested. “He was comforting me...I was frightened.”

Dusan studied her. “You like him.”

“Yes,” Talia said. “I like him. He’s charming and handsome...naive, perhaps, but he is learning. Is it a crime that I would want to be friends with him?”

“American men never have friendship in mind,” Dusan said. “I don’t believe he only has business in mind.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Talia asked. “He may not have a title, but he is wealthy, and he makes me laugh. Why shouldn’t he be a match?”

Dusan struck her across the face, knocking her to the ground. Talia cried out and then stood, furious. “How dare you?” she demanded. “I am the Princess of Sataria! You may be my cousin, but when my father hears you struck me--!”

“When your father hears why I did so, he will agree with my action,” Dusan snapped. “You have learned too many of these Western ideals...you have begun to think yourself like one of them. But you are the Princess of Sataria, and you will obey the King.”

“The King has not forbidden me from pursuing worthy matches.”

“The King will not think Bruce Wayne worthy.” Dusan turned away from her. “You will stay here unless I am with you...I have been too lenient.”

“You can’t control me!”

“Should I call your father now?”

Talia shrank back. “No,” she said. “No, I…”

“I believe I will,” Dusan said, his mouth twisting up cruelly. “Don’t worry, cousin...you will have a worthy match before we go home.”


	8. Chapter 8

Between getting Dick started at school and renovating the manor, Bruce almost forgot about the party he had promised to go to until there was a knock on the suite door two weeks later.

He opened to the door to find Dusan on the other side. “My lord?” Bruce said, unsure if that was the correct form of address. No one had ever clarified what Dusan’s actual title was.

Dusan didn’t object, anyway. “I am here to fetch you...I believe you had promised to escort my cousin to the mayor’s house tonight?”

Bruce flinched. “Dammit,” he muttered. “Can she wait twenty minutes?”

“She is still getting ready,” Dusan said. “She wishes to be fashionably late, and she had realized that the upheaval in your life would delay you.”

“Great.” Bruce retreated back inside. “Have a drink while you’re waiting.”

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce nodded and hurried into the other room. Dick looked up from his homework. “Bruce?”

“I have a date with Talia tonight,” Bruce said. “That I completely blanked on...do you think you can stay here and not get into trouble tonight, or do you want me to drop you off with the Gordons?”

“I’ll be okay by myself,” Dick said. “And I promise I won’t tell on you.”

“Okay.” Bruce patted Dick on the head as he rushed to clean up and get ready.

Ten minutes later, showered and dressed, Bruce hurried out of the bedroom. Dusan looked up and set aside the whiskey glass he had been sipping from.

“You have excellent taste in whiskey, Mr. Wayne.”

“My butler has excellent tastes,” Bruce corrected. “I just buy what he buys.”

“Does he also choose your taste in women?”

Bruce blinked. “Hardly,” he said. “I have a taste for most people, really...you’d know that if you read a magazine.”

Dusan stood up and it suddenly struck Bruce how tall he was. “I have not noticed your interest in anyone besides my cousin,” he said. “And you have shown a great interest in her.”

“I’ve been busy,” Bruce said. “And she’s been in my orbit more than most people recently...but yes. I like her...she’s charming, and she’s beautiful, and she is very wise. I feel that I’ve learned a lot from her. I’m only sad that she’ll be leaving soon.”

“She will be leaving soon,” Dusan confirmed. “And on her return to Sataria, she is to be married. Almost at once, if I understand her father’s latest correspondence correctly.”

Bruce felt his heart drop. “Oh,” he said. “Do you know to whom?”

Dusan raised his eyebrow. “To me,” he said. “We settled the details this morning.” His glare deepened. “I will allow you to accompany her tonight,” he said. “You will be courteous, and you will not touch her. You will say goodbye, and then you will not see her again.”

Bruce stared up at Dusan for a long moment before his jaw set. “I will leave it up to Talia whether we meet again,” he said. “I see no reason I can’t be her friend...and I believe your country would prefer it that way. And even if they didn’t, Talia is not someone you can control.”

“Oh, believe me,” Dusan said. “She will obey me after our marriage...I will ensure it.”

“I don’t know much about women,” Bruce said. “But I do know that people like Talia don’t just obey because you tell them to.” He checked his watch. “She’s waiting...let’s go.”

Dusan kept glaring, but allowed Bruce to leave the room and go down to the lobby. Talia was waiting there, looking as beautiful as ever, dressed in red, her hair in loose waves down her back, her crown shining bright. Bruce could tell she was unhappy; the makeup hid the tear streaks, but her mascara was still damp.

Nevertheless, Bruce stepped forward. She offered her trembling hand and he kissed the back. “You look lovely,” he said.

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne,” she said. Her voice was stiff and shaky.

“I understand congratulations are in order?” Bruce said.

Talia glanced up at Dusan. “My father wills it,” she said. “And I am glad he has not delayed.”

“I hope you will both be very happy.”

“I’m sure we will,” Talia said, but it sounded forced. “But enough about that...the announcement has not been made official yet, and I’d rather it not take focus for the evening.”

“As you wish, Princess,” Bruce said.

The chauffeur brought the car around. Bruce helped Talia inside and slid it next to her. To his surprise, Dusan did not join them.

“I have business elsewhere tonight,” Dusan said. “I will trust you to behave.” That was directed at Talia as much as Bruce and Talia flinched.

The door closed and Bruce turned to her. “Don’t marry him,” he said.

“I have to,” Talia said. “I know you don’t understand...but this is my duty. To marry the man my father chooses, to bear heirs and serve my kingdom. I cannot think of anything else.”

“You’ll be miserable...he’s not a kind man, Talia, I can tell. And he’s your cousin.”

“That is not unusual for women of my standing,” Talia said. “My father wants me to marry a royal, and he dislikes most of those in Europe. This will keep power within the family. As to my happiness...my options are to marry him and retain my position, or to be thrown out to starve with the rest of my people. And I told you--if it’s a choice between happiness and security, I will choose security every time.”

“What if you could have both?”

“And how would you propose that?”

“Stay here,” Bruce said.

Talia stared at him. “You’re asking me to abandon my country, my people, my father, and stay here just to avoid an unpleasant marriage?”

“What will Sataria lose if you do?” Bruce asked. “I thought there was a surviving heir...you’re not making an alliance with someone else. What would happen if you refuse this marriage?”

“The King would look weak,” Talia said. “If he cannot command his own daughter…”

“You aren’t a tool, Talia,” Bruce said. “You’re a person...you have your own wants and needs...you can make choices. Maybe it will affect him...but would it really harm your people more than giving Dusan more power?”

“I don’t want to discuss this further,” she said. “I have my duty, and you have yours.” She took his hand. “So please...just let me enjoy one last evening with you.”

Bruce grasped her hand. “Okay.”

*

Bruce tried to enjoy the party, he really did. He talked to everyone he was supposed to, smiled as much as he could, but the future hung over him the entire evening.

“Bruce!”

Bruce looked up to see Harvey Dent waving at him. Bruce smiled and made his way over. “Harvey,” he said. “Have you met Princess Talia?”

“Enchante.” Harvey kissed Talia’s hand. “I see that Bruce has worked his usual charms on you.”

“I can’t think what you mean,” Talia said. “Mr. Wayne was just kind enough to show me around Gotham.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Harvey said. “I did see the Gazette.”

“It was out of context,” Bruce said. “Nothing’s going on.”

“Just as well,” Harvey said. “It’s never good to mix business and pleasure.” He looked them over. “Though you two could have combined them well...you make a lovely pair.”

Talia looked down, obviously forcing herself not to cry. Bruce patted her arm. “Alas, I don’t think it’s in our future,” he said. “But whoever wins her...I just hope he’s deserving.”

“I’m sure he will be,” Talia said.

“As am I,” Harvey said. “I hope we meet again.”

Talia gave him a small smile and she and Bruce moved away.

“They all think we’re a couple,” she murmured.

“I guess that’s what happens when you’re the hottest people in the room,” Bruce said. “And I think they all want it to be true...it would represent a greater alliance for Gotham.”

Talia nodded slowly. “That is true,” she said. “That is very true.”

*

The evening ended after an eternity. Bruce and Talia were silent on the drive back to the hotel, not looking at each other. Bruce took Talia inside and up to her suite.

“I...hope you enjoyed it,” Bruce said.

“It was a diverting evening,” Talia said. “Thank you for escorting me, Mr. Wayne.”

“You’re welcome, Your Highness.” Bruce hesitated, then kissed her cheek. “I’m happy I knew you.”

“I am too.” Talia leaned up and kissed him in turn. “I wish…”

“I know.” Bruce stepped back. “Good night, Princess.”

“Good night, Mr. Wayne.” Talia turned and entered her suite. Bruce stared after her a moment before he turned to return to his own room.

The suite was dark when he went in; Dick must have gone to bed. Bruce sighed as he undressed as quietly as he could. He hung his clothes up, staring at himself in the mirror. Handsome, young...lonely. So lonely.

No. He had Dick now. He didn’t need anyone else. Maybe it wasn’t the future he’d imagined, but it was better than he deserved. His own son, who he loved, who showed him how to grow up. How to smile again.

Bruce smiled and peeked into the other room. He didn’t turn on the light, just glanced at Dick’s bed…

Dick’s empty bed.

Bruce froze for a moment before he turned the light on. The room was empty, no sign of Dick anywhere.

Panic clawed up Bruce’s chest. He grabbed his jacket and hurried down to the lobby, not stopping to put on shoes.

The night clerk looked up as Bruce came hurtling out of the elevator. “Mr. Wayne?”

“Have you seen my son?” Bruce asked. “Ten years old, black hair, very small?”

“Mr. al Ghul took him out some hours ago,” the night clerk said. “He said that you had asked for them to join you at the party.”

Bruce stared for a moment before he turned and ran up the fire stairs, not bothering with the elevator. He dashed up to the sixth floor and pounded on the door.

It took a long time before it opened, a small girl looking out, very cross. “May I help you?” she asked in very accented English.

“Where’s Dusan?” Bruce demanded.

“Lord Dusan is out,” the girl said. “He has not been in all evening.”

“Talia, then,” Bruce said.

“Princess Talia is asleep,” the girl said. “I suggest you not disturb her if you wish to keep your tongue.” With that, she slammed the door in his face.

Bruce turned around, lost and definitely panicking now. He didn’t know why Dusan would take Dick, or where, but he needed to find them. He couldn’t imagine Dusan would do anything good.

He ran back down to the lobby. The night clerk looked up, the phone at her ear. “Oh, Mr. Wayne,” she said. “I was just about to put a call up to your room...would you like it down here?”

“Yes.” Bruce vaulted over the desk and took the phone. “Dick?!”

“Ah, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce froze. “Where are you? Where’s Dick?”

“Richard is safe...for the moment.” There was a pause, then Bruce heard crying. 

“Dick? Dicky, can you hear me?!”

“...Dad…”

Bruce had to lean on the reception desk to keep himself falling. “Dicky…”

There was a scuffle, and Dusan came back on the line. “I have no intention of hurting him,” Dusan said. “But you will do exactly as I say. You will sign the trade deal, giving the plant over to the royal family after ten years. Talia and I will leave the day after tomorrow. You are not to contact her, or see her before that. Her handmaiden is one of mine...she will tell me if you break that rule. If you agree, Richard will be returned to you after we have left. If you break the agreement, he will be returned to you in a box. Do you understand?”

“...yes,” Bruce said. “Yes, I understand...please don’t hurt him. I’ll do anything you say, just don’t hurt him.”

“Good...I suggest you get some sleep. We have a meeting tomorrow morning to seal the deal.”

“Fine.” Bruce hung up the phone and glanced at the clerk. “Can I use this?”

“Of course, Mr. Wayne...press nine to dial outside the hotel.”

“Thanks.” Bruce dialled quickly, breathing too fast. The phone rang an intolerable six times before it picked up.

“Gordon.” Jim sounded tired.

“Jim?” Bruce said.

“Bruce? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Dick...Jim, I fucked up.”

“What? What happened?”

“I...look, it’s a lot to explain. But Dusan kidnapped him and is using him as leverage in the trade deal and…”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes...have you called the emergency line?”

“Um...no. Right.” Bruce shook himself. “But...doesn’t he have diplomatic immunity or something?”

“Not when it comes to kidnapped children to interfere with economics,” Jim said. “Just call them...they can help get Dicky back.”

“Okay.” Bruce hung up and called 911.

Ten minutes later, Jim arrived, Babs hanging onto his coat. Harvey Dent was right behind him, looking almost as panicked.

“Harvey?” Bruce said. “Isn’t this a police job?”

“On this scale? Not a chance.” Harvey pulled out a notepad. “It’s messy when it involves rich people, especially royalty...the DA doesn’t want this fucked up at all.”

“Right,” Bruce said.

“Start from the beginning,” Harvey said. “I know you were at the party tonight.”

“Yeah,” Bruce said. “Dick said he’d be fine here, and I thought he would be...I had no reason to think...I shouldn’t have…”

“The facts, Bruce.”

“Give him space, Harvey, he’s panicking.” Jim took Bruce’s arm and guided him over to a couch. “Focus, Bruce. We just want to help.”

Bruce nodded and started over. He explained as much as he could while Harvey took notes.

“And do you have reason to think Dusan won’t keep his word?” Harvey asked.

“I can’t think why he wouldn’t,” Bruce said. “He has to go back to Sataria if he wants to marry Talia...and he can’t drag Dick halfway across the world without someone noticing.”

“Then I suggest you do what he says,” Harvey said. “At least for now...I’ll get people out looking, but we have to handle this delicately.”

“Right,” Bruce said. “I just…”

“We’ll take care of it,” Jim said.

Babs looked up, eyes wide. “Is Dicky going to be okay?” she asked.

Jim hugged her. “He’ll be fine,” he said. “We’ll find him.”

Babs clung to him. “I never want to be away from you,” she said.

“You won’t be, Babs,” Jim said. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you.”

Bruce looked at them, fighting tears. How had he failed so badly? He’d only left for a few hours and now…

Now he could lose Dick forever, after swearing to take care of him.

“You should get to sleep,” Harvey said. “You have a lot to do tomorrow...let us take care of Dicky, okay?”

“Yeah,” Bruce said. “Thanks, Harvey.” He got up and stumbled back up to his room.

To his surprise, Jim and Babs caught up with him. “We’ll stay with you,” Jim said.

“Jim…”

“You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

Babs moved up and took Bruce’s hand. “We’re scared too,” she said.

“Thank you,” Bruce said.

Bruce didn’t sleep that night. Babs fell asleep on Jim’s lap in an armchair, but Jim didn’t sleep either, just stayed awake, holding his daughter close.

“Does it get easier?” Bruce asked.

“No,” Jim whispered back. “You never stop being afraid for them...nothing’s ever happened to Babs...I can’t imagine what you’re going through.”

“You said the same thing back then,” Bruce said. “When...when it happened.”

“I did,” Jim said. “You were just as scared then...it was just the other side of this. You’ve lost...so much...you’ve been alone too long. I was just glad to see you not be alone for once.”

“I don’t want to be alone again,” Bruce said. “I...I never knew what I wanted before. I just lived life one minute at a time...relying on other people to fix everything for me. But...I know now what I’m supposed to do...I’m supposed to be a dad. I guess...that’s what I was always waiting for.”

“And you are,” Jim said. “You’re a great dad...Dicky’s thriving with you. He’s happy, and he’s learning. You’re good for each other. I know...you’re young and irresponsible, but...maybe not as much anymore.”

“Thanks,” Bruce said. “I just hope I can do this right.”

Jim frowned. “There’s something strange with Dusan,” he said. “I can’t prove anything, but...I have reason to think he has more going on than a trade deal and marrying his cousin.”

“As if that’s not creepy enough.”

“Right, but...it’s strange. Talia needs a bodyguard, why bring her cousin, a lord in his own right, and not a palace guard or soldier? It seems like a strange choice.”

“Maybe they just trust a relative more than a random guard?”

Jim raised his eyebrows. “You should read your Satarian tabloids more closely.”

“Where the fuck do you get Satarian tabloids?”

“New Arat. I spent a lot of time there as part of the security briefings before Princess Talia arrived.” Jim shifted a bit, but Babs hadn’t woken up. “Word on the street was that Dusan is a very out-of-favor nephew of the King. He’s loyal to the Crown, but very ambitious...next in line after Prince Yurem. Runs a good portion of the military, and is known for his brutal tactics. There were also rumors that he had a lot of dealings overseas, but no one was willing to talk about what those dealings might be.”

“You suspect something criminal?”

“I do.” Jim sighed. “But I don’t know what...I’ll have to look into it more once Dick’s safe.”

“Not before that?”

“I won’t risk it,” Jim said. He glanced at the clock. “You have to be to the office in an hour.”

Bruce groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

*

The board did not look happy when Bruce came in. He ignored their glares and collapsed, exhausted.

“Mr. Wayne,” Lucius said. “Can you explain the email we got last night?”

“Probably,” Bruce said. “What did it say?”

“It says that the Sataria project will go ahead with the condition we sign over the plant to the royal family in ten years,” Lucius said. “The agreement with Princess Talia was for twenty.”

“Lord Dusan took over,” Bruce said. “And I think he’s right...Sataria is a poor country. It would be...um...humanitarian to give them the economic boost sooner.”

“Mr. Wayne, the profit margins…”

“Fuck your profit margins,” Bruce said. He sat up and grabbed the papers. “This is what they agreed to, and this is what we’re doing. As the CEO, I am in favor.”

The board all started shouting. Bruce groaned, leaning back in his chair. His head was pounding.

“Gentlemen,” Lucius said. “If Mr. Wayne has agreed to this, we should give it a try...we can always extend the contract later.” He took the contract and signed off on it. “It wouldn’t be a good idea to upset them when we’re expanding our markets.”

“Exactly.” Bruce signed the document and shoved it down the table. Slowly, the rest of the board signed as well. “That everything?”

“Yes, I believe it is,” Lucius said. “Dismissed.”

The rest of the board got up and left, muttering. Lucius caught Bruce’s arm.

“What’s really going on?”

“Huh?”

“I know your worried face from your hungover face, and I know you didn’t send that email. What happened?”

“I’m dealing with it.”

“Bruce.”

“And Jim’s dealing with it. Just...keep the contract. Please.”

Lucius studied him closely. “All right,” he said. “Did you fall out with Princess Talia?”

“No,” Bruce said. “No, not at all...she’s just...she has other things to deal with.”

“Okay,” Lucius said. “Keep us appraised of any changes.”

“I will.” Bruce brushed him off and left the building.

He walked back to the Ritz and stared up at it. Somewhere up there, Talia was no doubt packing to leave. Out of Bruce’s life forever, back to Sataria to marry Dusan...Dusan, who would hurt a child to make her do it, who was probably involved in something criminal, who would never be kind to her...who was using her to raise his own status.

Bruce turned away from the hotel and headed back for the manor. Renovations or no, he needed to be home.

*

The phone was ringing when Bruce got to the manor. He frowned and picked it up in the hall. “Wayne.”

“Bruce? It’s Jim.”

Bruce stood up straighter. “Is there news?”

“Yes...I’ve tried to reach you everywhere. Why are you home?”

“Couldn’t stand being that close to her again,” Bruce said. “What have you got for me?”

“I have an idea of where Dick is,” Jim said. “And I think there will be evidence there.”

“Then go,” Bruce said. “Bring him home safe, please.”

“It might be dangerous.”

“I know.”

“Dick might get hurt.”

“I know.”

“Okay...I’ll go in. But...I wanted to warn you.”

“Thanks, Jim...I’ll be at the manor.”

The line disconnected. Bruce moved through the house, past the contractors to his room.

He sat down heavily on his bed, staring at the wall. Dick had to come back safe, he had to. Bruce couldn’t take it anymore, the empty house, his empty heart…

He reached for the nightstand and pulled out a chain. He hadn’t looked at it in years, had stopped talking to God when his parents died. But now…

“Lord,” he whispered, the Star of David clenched in his fist. “I know I disagree with you a lot...I know that I haven’t kept the faith. But please...I know that losing things is a part of me, but...not this. Not him. Please not him...I’ll do anything...I’ll start attending synagogue again. I’ll read the Torrah every night. I’ll give away all my wealth...anything. Just give my son back.”

Bruce didn’t know how long he sat there, waiting, until the doorbell rang. He shot up at once and practically jumped the stairs to get to the door.

The moment it open, Dick threw himself at Bruce. Bruce hugged him tight, picking him up. “Oh my…”

“Dad,” Dick sobbed. “Dad, I was so scared…”

“Shhh.” Bruce held him close. “It’s okay...you’re safe now.”

Dick clung to his neck before letting go. Bruce set him down and looked at Jim. “Thank you,” he said.

“We got lucky,” Jim said. “The flight to Sataria was rescheduled...it takes off in an hour.” He sighed. “Pity...I know Dusan is up to something...I couldn’t make a thorough search, but…”

Dick was staring at Bruce with wide eyes. “You have to go after them,” he said.

“What?” Bruce said.

“Talia.” Dick’s eyes were welling up with tears. “I heard Dusan talking...he’s going to hurt her. He just wants to use her...he’ll make her do terrible things. Please...don’t let her go.”

Bruce looked helplessly at Jim. “I…”

Jim sighed. “I’ll take him over to mine,” he said. “Here.” He tossed Bruce his keys. “Take my car.”

“Thanks.” Bruce kissed Dick’s forehead. “I’ll be back,” he said. “Promise.”

“I know,” Dick said.

Bruce dashed out the door to the car. He’s had one miracle today--

Why not try for two?

*

Bruce figured that his license would be suspended in the morning.

He also knew that whatever price he was going to pay for parking illegally was probably not enough.

He didn’t even bother closing the car door, just dashed into the airport. He knew he had to look a state, unshaved, suit half-off, but he couldn’t stop. No one tried to stop him as he dashed past the ticket counters, no doubt thinking he was just late for his flight.

He glanced at every screen as he passed. London, Tokyo...Sataria. Boarding in ten minutes.

Bruce cursed and ran faster, pushing through the lines, ignoring the security guards shouting at him to stop as he ran through the checkpoints.

Almost there.

“Now boarding Flight 441 to Sataria. All passengers to Sataria, boarding at Gate 571.”

“TALIA!” Bruce shouted.

There she was, standing up to board. She turned as Bruce skidded to a stop by the gate. “Bruce?”

Bruce jogged to her, breathing hard. “Talia, don’t go,” he said. “Don’t marry him.”

Talia looked at Dusan. “You told me he didn’t want to see me again,” she said.

“He doesn’t,” Dusan said, glaring at Bruce. “We had an agreement.”

“Fuck your agreement,” Bruce said. “Dick’s safe from you. And I’m not letting you hurt her.”

“Bruce…” Talia whispered.

“And what will you do?” Dusan asked. “She has to return. If she doesn’t come back with me now, she won’t be able to return.”

Bruce dropped to one knee. “Marry me,” he said.

Talia blinked. “What?”

“I can offer you happiness...and maybe not royal luxury, but...you won’t starve. And...I know we don’t know each other very well, but I want to know you...Talia. Not the princess.”

“Talia,” Dusan growled. “You’re coming home. You will marry me. You have to obey me!”

Talia looked between them before her expression hardened. “You don’t own me,” she said. “No one owns me...I’m more than a princess. I am Talia...and I can make my own decisions.” She stepped away from Dusan. “And I know...my country will do well without me. My father has an heir...and I deserve some freedom.”

Dusan stepped forward. “You would give up your entire life, for him?”

“For me,” Talia said. “But he can give me a life.” She stepped forward once more and took Bruce’s hand. “I do,” she whispered.

Bruce smiled and stood. He looked at Talia a moment before he kissed her deeply.

Talia squeaked before she kissed back, clutching the front of his shirt. They stayed there for several seconds before Talia was forcibly pulled back. Bruce barely had time to react before Dusan hit him across the face.

Bruce reeled back before he caught himself on the check-in desk. He shook himself before he lunged forward and hit back. Dusan returned in kind, and then Bruce couldn’t think of anything except staying on his feet and keeping Dusan away from Talia.

He barely comprehended the footsteps behind him until he was being pulled away from Dusan. Bruce glanced around and realized airport security had arrived to break up the fight.

He looked to Talia, who was watching with pink cheeks. “I’ll see you later?” he said.

“Yes,” Talia said. “You will.” She smiled and blew a kiss to him before he was taken away.

*

Three hours later, Bruce managed to get back to the manor. Dick met him at the door, smiling. “You did it!”

“I guess I did,” Bruce said. “Wait, what?”

“I made a few calls.” Talia followed Dick in. “As soon as they dragged you off.” She smiled shyly. “I...hope you don’t mind I came straight back here. Only Dusan had all the money and we checked out of the Ritz, so…”

“No...no, it’s fine,” Bruce said. “And you picked Dick up?”

“Well, no, Jim brought him,” Talia said. “I thought we should know each other better...if you really meant what you said?”

“Yes,” Bruce said. “Yes, of course...I...I do want to marry you.”

“Good,” Talia said. “Because if I have to get married...I want to marry someone who makes me laugh.”

Bruce glanced at Dick. “That okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dick said. “It’s more than okay...it’s perfect.


	9. Epilogue

_ Six Months Later _

Bruce picked up the phone as it rang for the eighth time. “Wayne residence.”

“Master Bruce, will you explain what I received in the mail this morning?”

“Oh, is that the wedding invitation? I’m glad it got there on time.”

“I left for eight months, and you’re getting married to the Princess of Sataria? Master Bruce, a royal wedding requires years of planning, and so many details and…”

“Relax, Alfred, I’m taking care of it.”

“Master Bruce, you can barely feed and dress yourself. No, I’ll have to return home at once.”

“No, no, Alfred...enjoy your vacation. Don’t put yourself out to help plan it...just come as a guest. We can deal with it.”

“Master Bruce, I couldn’t possibly--”

“Besides, you’ll want to spend time with your grandson.”

Alfred was silent for a long moment. “Master Bruce, I have no children, let alone grandchildren.”

“Sure you do,” Bruce said. “You raised me...and you’re the best I could have asked for. And now...I’m trying to raise Dick at least half as well.” He looked at the picture on his desk. It had been taken a few months earlier, when Dick had won his first gymnastics meet. “I think you’ll be really proud of us.”

Alfred sighed. “I’ll be home in two days,” he said. “I hope the manor’s still standing.”

“Don’t worry,” Bruce said. “It is...in fact...I think it’s even stronger now.”

They hung up and Bruce got up. He went downstairs to the kitchen, where Talia was trying and failing to correct Dick’s relik for the thousandth time. He stood in the doorway, looking at his own little family.

“Bruce!” Dick said. “Tell the princess that the goat has to be well-done!”

“It needs to be medium!” Talia said. “And you have too much fish again!”

“Don’t ask me,” Bruce said. “It’s terrible either way.”

“You just have no taste,” Dick snapped.

“I dunno.” Bruce moved in and kissed Talia on the cheek. “I have good taste sometimes...maybe you two have bad taste, sticking with me.”

“Maybe we do,” Dick sighed.

Talia only laughed.


End file.
